


In the Moment

by taviceline



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: ABC Freeform, F/F, Freeform, Kadena, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, lesbian smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taviceline/pseuds/taviceline
Summary: At the end of a stay-in date at Adena's place, Kat learns how to live in a moment.





	In the Moment

"You had to do _what_?"

Kat cringed at the memory but laughed at Adena's face. "Pull the Yoni egg out of her vagina!"

Adena's face looked as if she was attempting to image that but thought against it. She chuckled and kissed Kat's cheek, taking the plates next to them. "You, Kat Edison, are a true friend. I'll clean up."

"I'll help." Kat stood up and took the glasses from where they sat. She followed Adena into the kitchen. It was Adena's idea to have a stay-in date in her new apartment. A sort of housewarming present to break in the living space.

Adena pointed Kat towards the sink and left the dishes in there. "I'll wash them tomorrow."

Kat sat on the counter next to Adena as her phone buzzed in her pocket. The sound told her that there was a new tweet. She smiled sheepishly when Adena raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm just gonna-"

"Kat." Adena stepped in front of her and placed a hand between her and her phone. Her eyes went to Kat's lips then to her eyes. A soft smile crept its way onto her face. "The moment. Remember?"

Kat leaned forward and pressed her lips against Adena's. The curly-haired woman felt the other's hands rest on her hips. She slid off the counter and and kissed her once more, chuckling as she spoke between the next kiss. "Yeah. I remember."

Adena tucked a stray hair behind Kat's ear and cupped her face and smiled into the kiss. Kat stepped back, taking Adena's hand. She took her into Adena's room. Adena brought Kat close to her again and kicked her shoes off. Kat started to unbutton her own shirt but allowed Adena to take over. 

When she finished, Adena untied her hijab and allowed her hair to fall into her face. Time stopped for them. Neither of them had to speak. After a moment, Adena initiated the kiss. This time - all hesitation was gone. Both of them knew what they wanted. Kat's shirt fell to the ground behind her. 

Adena sat on the bed and Kat straddled her. Kat ran a hand through the girl's hair, pausing so that she could help Adena with her shirt. "I feel like I should mention that I've never had sex with a girl before. So I don't know what I'm doing. Like, at all. But I do want to do this with you. I just...yeah."

Adena smiled, peppering kisses down Kat's neck and onto her collarbone. "I want you to be comfortable with this, Kat. We can take things slow."

"Not too slow." Kat let out a soft sigh as she gave in to Adena. She bit back a quiet moan when Adena's lips brushed up against a spot behind her ear. Adena smirked at the sound and lingered there, nibbling gently and slowly.

Kat gasped and Adena gave her a quick grin before pulling her in for a rough kiss. Adena took the opportunity to unclasp her own bra. Kat threw it to the side. Nudging Adena to lie on the bed, Kat undid her bra. She looked over Adena in admiration. The woman was gorgeous. Kat brought herself down to Adena.

Adena reversed their positions so that she was on top. She trailed kisses down Kat's body, her hands massaging the other woman's breasts. Adena's mouth closed over one of them, her tongue tracing a circle around her nipple. "God, Adena," Kat moaned. "Don't stop."

Kat unbuttoned her jeans as Adena moved lower to her stomach. Se bit her lip in anticipation, watching as Adena pulled her panties down and met her eyes. Her head hung back in bliss as Adena flicked her tongue over her clit. 

Waves of pleasure rolled over her body when Adena started to suck on it. Kat's satisfied sighs turned to moans. SHe pushed away Adena's hair so that she could see her. Her hips bucked against the other's lips and she and felt her legs begin to quiver. Adena took ahold of her legs to steady her. 

Ecstacy washed over Kat as Adena's tongue slipped into her. The woman rubbed rough circles against Kat's clit, eliciting moans and held back whimpers. The sounds encouraged Adena to pick up the pace of both movements. Kat's back arched as she came in Adena's mouth. Her body tingled with pleasure and stars clouded her eyes.

"You okay?" Adena asked as she pushed herself up to Kat's level. The pupils in her eyes were blown, even as her expression showed genuine concern.

In response, Kat kissed her passionately and nodded. Her voice was high and slightly out of breath. "Definitely."

Kat pressed quick kisses onto various spots of Adena's neck and collarbone. She only stopped in one place when she heard Adena's breath hitch. Adena helped Kat to pull her pants off and moaned her name as she felt Kat run a finger lightly over her already wet panties. The curly-haired woman pulled them down to her knees.

She pulled her in for a kiss as she teased a finger into Adena, who moaned Kat's name between another kiss. Kat thrusted into her slowly as her thumb rubbed against her clit. "Keep going," Adena whispered, inserting two fingers into Kat's wetness. 

Kat's eyes shut in pleasure as she added another finger into Adena. The room filled with loud moans, pants, and wet kisses against skin. Both of them thrust into each other at a fast, rough pace. Adena cried out as Kat repeatedly hit her sweet spot. Kat felt herself getting close to her climax once again. 

Pleasure rushed through Adena's body as she was pushed over the edge. Kat arched her back into the body above her, riding out her second orgasm. Adena fell next to Kat and gave her a quick kiss. Kat's laugh was lost in her panting but it stayed in her eyes. She relaxed in Adena's embrace. "I had a sex dream about you once. I'm...not exactly sure why I'm telling you now but it just seemed right."

Adena laughed and Kat swore that the room glowed with the sound. "Well, did I live up to the dream version of me?"

"You were even better."


End file.
